Lemon series
by Nero Kirigaya
Summary: This is my new lemon series i will post rules dor request later vut i have a few planned
1. chapter 1

**alroght so this is my first lemon of this series, I have been given permission by elliottchap14 to use his OC Nikki I'm this** **I hope y'all like** **it**

 **Humphreys** POV

Nikki took my hand in hers as we walked home, after about ten minutes we were coming into Blossoms Crescent. We walked down the street passing houses, people and cars. It was suprisingly quite for a Friday. We headed down the street to see are older brother's car not home, so he's still at work. I took my keys from my pocket and unlocked the house. Nikki rushed upstairs throwing her bag and kicking off her shoes, I chuckled and put her shoes in the cabinet by the door and hanging our bags and headed into the living room. I turned on the TV and waited for Nikki.

After a few minutes she came downstairs wrapped in a towel with her top half from the waist up, dry. Her breast were clearly exposed, like always when we were alone. They were actually quit big for her age. A B-Cup I think she said. "Really"I asked smiling. "You know you love it" she giggled. I chuckled and continued watching TV. I went to get my homework done and noticed I was missing my homework folder and asked Nikki if she had Kate's number, she said no and to come back over here so she can cuddle me in a seductive tone, I rolled my eyes and headed back to the couch and sat down. Nikki got up and closed the blinds then Nikki being Nikki dropped her towel and sat on my lap facing me and rolling her hips. "Do you really wanna do this, it's been a while since we have" I said grinning. All she did was giggle and kiss me, I kissed her back making her moan into my mouth as I unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off.

We stayed connected in the kiss for a minute and started fondling each other, I was grabbing both of her breast playing with them like they were mine. She grabbed my dick and started stroking it making me moan, I layed her down on the couch so I was on top and lined up with her entrance.

"Are you reready Nikki" I asked and she nodded, I entered her making us both moan and I kissed her again, I waited a minute to let her get used to my size since it's been a while since we did this.She nodded again and I started thrusting slowly making her moan loudly and me grunt from how tight she was. The feeling of her warm vagina was overcoming me making remember all the good times we used to have.

I was enjoying this more than i should've, this is my sister and I'm having sex with her but it's amazing. I continued thrusting grunting and moaning and her sweet juices we're leaking out of her vagina making it easier for me to slide in and out. "Faster...Humphrey...faster" Nikki said between moans and I obliged to the point I was pounding her. We were both in heaven from what I could tell.

I could tell she was getting close as she wrapped her legs around me and clenched the couch now screaming my name, making me want her more Everytime she said it. then she had her orgasm and that put me over the edge. I tried to pull out but her legs held me in and came inside her.

"Thank you Humphrey...I needed...this..." she said as she kissed me and we both just laid on the couch. Then are older walked into the house and looked at us, closed the door, and went upstairs yelling "Are you fucking kidding me" and we both laughed

 **well I hope you guys love this lemon this is only my first one in this series I want you guys to vote who is next**

 **AllenxLilly**

 **StacyxStella**

 **LillyxKate**

 **or**

 **StacyxKate**

 **slet me know in the reviews**


	2. Stacys secret

**what's up guys it's Steelmoore2 with another lemon I hope y'all enjoy it, just not two much hehe** XD

Stacy **x Kate**

 **Stacy's** POV

I was driving over to Kate's house because she wanted to tell me something, she said it was important, I didn't understand what was going on, me and Kate have known each other for so long and we are best friends and she's been almost avoiding me if she can and it's been hurting me so much, maybe she's gonna tell me what's going on sbecause I really miss her, oh my God I can't stand it, she's so much more than a friend to me, I...I..I love her, and I don't wanna lose her. I arrived at Kate's house and parked my car in the driveway since her parents were still at work and won't be home for a couple hours.

I got out of my car and walked up to the door opening it and walking in and I heard Kate yell "is that you Stacy"

"Yeah, where are you" I replied and she said her room so I went to the stair case and went upstairs to her room, when I got there I walked inside her room closing the door behind me and looked at Kate who I could tell had been crying and walked over to her saying "Whats wrong Kate"

"I just don't know how to tell you this, I don't want you to hate me" she said breaking down

"No matter what it is, you know unfounded never hate you" I said hugging her

"Even if I'm gay" she said and this shocked me, ive loved her for years and I'm so scared to tell her that I'm gay and she's coming out to me

"Why, would that change anything" I said

"Because I'm in love with someone" she said looking into my eyes "I'm in love with you" To say I was completely in shock would be an understatement, she put her head down like she was ashamed and I out my finger under her chin raised her head up and kissed her passionately and I must of put a lot of force because we fell onto the bed, with me on top of her and went into full make out mode with are tongues caressing each other's mouths, then she did something I didn't expect she started rubbing my clit through my pants, oh my god it felt amazing,

I moved off her lips and onto her neck kissing and sucking on it, I stuck my hand in her already moist pants and started rubbing her making her moan loudly as I was kissing her neck as well, I started to play with her tits, wrapping my hands around them and squeezing and making them bounce, then she said "I can't take it anymore" and had an orgasm in her pants soaking them, I stopped kissing her neck and leaned up, taking off my shirt and throwing it across the room, then I took off her shirt and we reconnected the kiss while taking of are pants. We got more situated in the bed and she rolled me over so she was on top of me and stated to kiss down my body making me shiver with every little peck "your good at this, Kate" I said moaning her name

"This is my first time"she said, she got down between my legs kissing my inner thighs making me moan more and more, she grabbed the waistline of my panties and looked up at me, I nodded telling her it was okay, she pulled them off then took and experimental lick,making me moan and shiver from the exhilaration, she started licking me more and more and I said

"Please...put your tongue...in me" while blushing, and she did as I requested making me scream her name in pleasure, she was amazing with her tongue making it do tricks in my vagina, the feeling was absolutely breath taking, then she startiled rubbing me while licking my clit, within ten seconds I felt pressure building up in my lower body and sprayedbmy womanly juices all over her, the feeling was so mesmorizing and powerful that I almost past out from it, but instead i grabbed her and rolled so I was on top of her.

I pulled off herbpanties anand went straight to work making her moan in pure ecstasy, I started to kick her clit making her moan, then I stuck to fingers in her and started thrusting them inside her making her scream, not even a minute after I started that she had another orgasm but this one was much more powerful, she was screaming my name as I licked her clit while she was orgasming getting as much of the juices as I could, after about ten seconds she calmed down and we layer down on her bed in the spooning position and fell asleep together, now a couple, and I couldn't be any happier because I got the grip of my dreams

 **Alright so ibhope you guys loved this lemon it took me a little while and watching some videos XD to make this, so remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	3. NeroxMax

**what's up guys it's steelmoore2 back with a new lemon I hope you guys enjoy it and I will see you next** **time. if you have read my original story then you know what max looks like, but Nero** **is a real dark black with a pure white face, I will be doing one of these in feral later on**

Max **(Allen's son) x Nero(Hutchs son)**

 **max's POV**

It's been a few months now since I started my second year of high school and I'm so confused on everything but one thing, I like guys. They're so much more attractive to me, I had been with a girl already and I just didn't like it. That's when I decided to try stuff with guys and I liked it a lot more. But there is this one guy, I know him personally and he is my best friend his name is Nero and he is my dad's friend Hutchs son, but ever since I realised my feelings for him it's been hard for me to be around him, without thinking dirty thoughts about him. I pretty much avoid him now and it breaks my heart to see the stuff he's getting into and everything like that. Today I've decided to sit down with him and have a serious talk because I don't want him going to far that he kills himself, I've decided this because I've already lost one friend to drugs and stuff like that and I can't go through it again.

I was happy dad decided to let .e use the car today, I haven't had enough money to get my own even though he's rich. But it doesn't matter, I pulled up in front of Neros house and parked the car. I stopped the engine and got out, walking up to the front door and ringing the door bell and waiting. after a couple no idea Nero answered the door and let me in, I walked into the house and we went to his room. "Nero we need to talk" I said and he looked at me confused. "Is everything okay Max" he said as he sat on the bed and I sat on his desk chair. "No its not I can't lose you" I said with a tear falling down my face and he looked down knowing what I was talking about. I was talking about our friend joey, who died from an overdose a year ago. he looked back up at me and said "I'm trying to stop but it hurts when i do " I looked at him and said "Then let me help you, how longlong has it been since you last used" "Two days" he said putting his head into his paws and crying.

I walked over to the bed and Sat down next to him bringing him into a hug "I can't lose you I love you too much" I said not realizing till it was too late. "What did you just say Max" he asked me looking at me "I said I love you, I love you okay, and I don't mean like a friend"I said and got up starting to leave because of what I had said. as I was about to walk out of his bedroom he grabbed my arm and turned me around kissing me on the lips. my eyes went wide and my heart sank, as I melted from the kiss the emotion and meaning behind it making so many things run through my head as I started to kiss back closing the door and pushing hi. back onto the bed, we never broke the kiss and started to fondle each other. are hands exploring everything on each other's bodies u til we started to undress.

He took his shirt off and then mine flipping us over so he was ontop, I liked this, I always new I would be a submissive person in sex, but didn't expect him to be so dominant. The feeling of him on top of me making me moan as he started to kick my stomach and chest slowly covering me in his saliva. He worked his way back up to my neck starting to kiss it and suck on it, positive I will have a hickey after this, but so will he. I moaned louder and louder as he started rubbing my crotch through my pants while kissing my neck. I flipped us back over and unbuttoned his pants slowly pulling them down and exposing his underwear. I put my lips on his already hard cock through his underwear and started moving my head up and down teasing him as he moaned slightly, I then pulled his underwear down and grabbing his cock.

I licked the tip of his cock then took it into my mouth moving my head up and down slowly as he tested his hand on my head slightly pushing me down further. I gagged as his full seven inches went down my throat but I didn't stop and continued blowing him. After a few minutes his moans started getting more noticabke as they got louder and started happening more often. alerting me he was close. "Shit,...I...I'm close Max"he said as he spewed a load of his warm sum into my. mouth me drinking almost all of it. when he finished I pulled his cock out of my mouth and stood up taking my pants off and siting on the bed laying back spreading my legs as he got into positio. his cock still fully erect cock aligned at my entrance u til he stopped. I looked at him confused till he said " I better life you up a little bit" then going down and started to kiss my thighs and getting closer to my entrance as I started to jerk off.

He put his tongue on my hole and slowly licked it making me moan in pure ecstasy as he started to pick up speed, he then started using his fingers to poke at it making me naturally clench as he put two fingers inside me. I nearly screamed his name right there as I was in oire heaven. He started thrusting his fingers inside me atim licking my entrance at the same time. I continued to jerk my dick more and more "Oh god I'm gonna cum Nero" I said just as I realeased a load all over the place covering my chest and stomach. He quit what he was doing and started licking it all up moving higher up on me until he was aligned with me saying "Are you ready" and I nodded my head as he started to slowly push into me causing both of us to moan in pleasure as I started to feel a little pain making me tear up he stopped and said "Let me know when I can continue it or do you want me to stop"

I looked at him shalomg my head no and waiting for the pain to stop. After a few minutes it stopped and I nodded telling him to continue as he started to thrust inside me me moaning loudly and clenching my hole tightly around his pleasure stick. I wrapped my legs around him as he started to thrust faster "Go harder I can take it" I said and he obliged starting to ound me harder and faster at the same time grunting and moaning constantly along with me as he picked up speed. I can't describe how I feel right now as he is inside me it's just amazing and feels like I finally have the boy of my dreams. He started to go faster sweat dripping off his body and onto mine as he got closer to finishing. "In or out Max" he said as he started to absolutely pound my brains out.

"In I want to feel everything you have inside me"I said as I started to moan and scream in his name in ecstasy. He continued for another few minutes u til yelling "I'm cuming Max" as he started to fill me up, his warm sum seeping inside me and relaxing my entire body as he collapsed on top of me. We rolled over so we were on our sides and started making out. "I love you too Max" he said with me responding "I can tell silly"as he lightly slapped my face and kissed me again. After he kissed me We both laid there staring into each other's eyes Until... His dad walked in the room.

 **alright guys I hope you love love loved this new lemon, I would like to thank my friend Goatsplus for helping me with coming up with how Nero looked and I hope you remember to**

 **HAVE NiCE DAY**


	4. New Rules

**Alright guys so I am redoing the rules for my lemon series and this is what they will be**

 **1\. I can any gay pairing you want**

 **2\. I cannot do Bondage, Gore, Scat, or more then a threesome**

 **3\. incest is perfectly fine and I will do it**

 **4\. I will take ideas for how it happens, When, Where, Why, Who, those things really help me when I write these for you guys so please try to get them there I don't want to disappoint**

 **Alright so those are the rules for this lemon series, remember that I take request through pm or through the comments. If you send it in pm let me know if you want to be anonymous and remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	5. Rape of a sister

**What's going on guys it's Steelmoore2 back with another lemon XD. I hope you guys love it, I saw people wanted some more Incest with Humphrey so I'm doing something a little different Incest/Rape ye you read that right rape hehe get ready**

 **HumphreyXMillie (grey and gold but she same pattern as Humphrey)**

 **Humphreys POV**

Why is she doing this to me, she is so beautiful and I cant stand it. I think to myself as I look at my younger sister, the thoughts and dreams I've had about her are driving me completely insane and I don't know how much more of this I can take. I practically run up the stairs into my room and hide away because I cant stand seeing this. Millie is in a Two piece swim suit and the erection it has given me is actually hurting me its so bad. This only started about two weeks ago when I really took a good look at my sister seeing how perfect her figure was, her breast are only B-Cups but I am fine with that infact, I prefer smaller breast to large breast.

I walk out of my room as I hear the last of the visitors leave and Millie meets me at the top of the stairs and I look away and try to hide my blush as she goes past me and into her room. I moan at the thought of just barging in there and taking her and then think of what would happen if we where caught... I would go to jail, but I wont let that happen...I need to do this I need to have her as mine and take her. no matter what it takes.

I wait till the end of the week when my parents are leaving town for a couple days and make my plans, I didn't go to school today and Millie cant drive yet so I will have to pick her up. I get dressed and head downstairs looking around and walking over to the kitchen opening the oven and seeing that the pizza was done I had baking for tonight and then turned off the oven and left it in there to keep it nice and hot while I went to go get her. I walked out of the house and locked it behind me. I went over to my F-150 and got into the drivers side closing the door and sticking the key in the ignition starting the 4.6 liter V6 engine and letting it growl as I need to repair my muffler.

I put the automatic transmission by the steering wheel into reverse and backing out of the drive way, I turned it to the right and then hit the brake and switched it to drive as I accelerated and headed towards the school to pick Millie up and bring her home. I pulled up to the school about twenty minutes later and parked in my usual spot because its reserved for me. I waited for about five minutes and Millie got into the car and sat in the front seat, I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she blushed hard enough I could see it through her fur.

I put the truck back into reverse and backed out of my spot and started to drive home while listening to disturbed. God they are such a good band, I pull back up to the house and park the truck in the driveway. I get out of the truck and walk over to the passenger door and open it for Millie since she was to busy texting her friends and shit. She looked at me and put her hand out as if we were rich making me chuckle as I grab her hand and assist her out of the truck. I lock up the truck after she is out and walk up to the house and open the door, we walk inside taking off our shoes at the door, my rules, not hers. I walked into the kitchen as Millie went to the couch sitting down and setting her phone on the table. I pulled the pizza out of the oven and brought it into the living room setting it on the table and saying "How was school today."

"It was fine, had to run two miles in gym today and I'm still not even tired" Millie responds and grabs a slice of pizza as I turned on the TV and grabbed one for me. After we ate I walked the trash to the kitchen and threw it away. 'Humphrey, you need to do this, NOW' I think to myself walking over to the couch as Millie was starting to dose off. I breathed in heavily and jumped on top of her pinning her down. "AAHHH what are you doing" she says with a terrified look in her eyes. "Finally getting what I want" I say and she tilts her head as I bend down and whisper in her ear "You" making her eyes go wide.

"What do you mean Humphrey" she says in a low and terrified tone. "I need you, I've wanted you for so long and tonight your mine" I say with a devilish grin on my face as I use one of my arms to hold hers above her head as I rub her breast and kiss her neck, she is squirming underneath me and trying to push me off acting like she is about to scream. I continue my assault on her as I reach my hand under her shirt and lift it up, I let go o her arms for a second as I pull her shirt off, she tries to get free as I do so but with my weight on top of her she cant.

I rip her bra off of her and hold her arms back up as I kiss and lick her breast, a small moan escapes her but she tries to act like it didn't happen, I take my free hand and run it down her belly and to the button on her looses fitting jeans and pop the button. sje realizes what I'm doing and starts to scream but no one can hear us inside of the house, I slowly send my hand into her pants and rub her clit as I continue to kiss her neck. I stick two fingers inside of her and she gasped and yelped as I did so "Please stop, I'm begging you" she said which hit me knowing that what I'm doing could scar her but at this point I didn't care. My sex drive is taking over and blinding me from everything else.

I continued to finger her until I decided to take her pants off the rest of the way exposing her beautiful pussy and while still holding her hands I dip down and give it a small taste, something sweet appeared and I realized she was in heat, the taste and now smell of the heat making me completely lose myself as I took off my pants still with only one hand and set up between her legs as she screams no. I don't hear what she's saying as she struggles and cries underneath me. I line up my already hard cock with her pussy and slowly slide it into her, she screams in pain as I do a hard thrust breaking her hymen and starting to thrust into her.

"HUMPHREY PLEASE STOP, IM BEGGING YOU" she screams at the top of her lungs and continues to cry as I grunt and thrust into her more, I start to go faster and faster but I don't put much power into my thrust as I didn't want to hurt her. I moan loudly and continue until I feel like a position change is necessary. I grab her and lay own underneath her still not letting her got as I shove my cock back inside her and starting to thrust again, her moans and screams keeping me going as I pick up my pace and start to pound my sister.

I wrapped her arms around her waist to make it easier to keep ahold of her as I fucked her. I knew I was getting close, by now she had given up fighting me and laid there crying but I couldn't care, I wanted to but couldn't due to being blinded by my sex drive going absolutely insane. The smell of her taking it even over board. I continued to do her my free hand rubbing the top of her pussy as she moaned loudly and had a orgasm. I was getting closer and closer every moment I fucked my sister. I started to grunt and moan as I thrusted into her hard and fast making her scream in slight pain as I finally slammed my knot inside of her making her scream even louder as I finally came inside her.

I drop her hands from my grasp and lay there stuck to my sister as my cum slowly flowed into her pumping load after lad of the salty fluid into her. we laid there for almost an hour until knot popped out of her and by this time both of us were asleep as if we were a couple but the dream I have that night stay with memakingme feel so bad about what I did that two months I ended up killing myself because of it.

 **Well I know this ended super sad but I hope that you guys love this Incest/Rape lemon and remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	6. Lemon on a pear

**Whats going on guy, so today I have a special lemon that was written for me for my birthday by my close friend GoatsPlus I hope yall love it**

 **Lemon on a pear.**

 **For Allen. From Goatsplus. Happy birthday.**

Nero let out a deep sigh as he kicked the door shut behind him and slung his backpack into the corner of the living room, slumping down on the couch and closing his eyes. The last few days had been a stressful blur of exams and social drama and as he brushed his messy black hair back from his face Nero realised just how relieved he was to be done with them all finally. After another long moment he opened his eyes once more, the act taking some effort, and pulled out his phone. After a good thirty seconds of staring at the black screen and wondering why nothing was happening Nero remembered that the battery was in his bag so that he wouldn't be distracted from studying. He hated not having it on but Kate had made him promise. God he loved her, she was way too good to him, not to mention totally out of his league, at least in his opinion. The thought made Nero smile slightly to himself, she'd probably hit him if she heard him say that.

"That you bro?"

The call came through to Nero's ears from the back yard, dragging Nero from his thoughts about his beloved girlfriend as he looked towards its source. He couldn't see from the couch but it was undoubtedly his older brother Liam and chances were he was sunbathing out by the pool. He was so slack but somehow still managed to be popular, stay in amazing shape and be super popular. It was actually more than a little infuriating and although he'd never admit it Nero was quite jealous.

"Yeah it's me. Hey bro." Nero called back after a second, dragging himself off the couch and wandering through to the back of the house. As he stepped outside the glare off the water made him shield his eyes for a moment but as the spots cleared from his eyes he saw Liam grinning up at him from the lounge chair, sunglasses lifted slightly.

"How'd your last exam or whatever go?" Liam asked, scratching his chest slightly and looking like the epitome of relaxation. Nero had no idea if he was doing it deliberately or not but the way he was lying showed off his cut body in all the right ways, his muscles practically begging to be stared at beneath the fur that Nero knew he somehow kept incredibly soft because the girls liked it.

"Ye- yeah... It was okay." Nero finally managed to mutter, thankfully catching himself from staring for too long. Liam had no idea that he was bi and Nero intended it to stay that way, not least because Liam had been his first crush and no surprise although he was worried what he might think if he ever found out.

"You okay bro? You seem a little spaced out." Liam asked, his eyes filling with concern as he frowned slightly. There it was. That soft side that made him perfect. Too perfect for Nero to ever hope to match him. God, why was everyone around him so amazing?

"I hate you." Nero muttered under his breath, gasping a second later as he realised he'd said that aloud.

"What?" Liam replied, still looking at him in concern and making Nero utter a huge, albeit silent sigh of relief that he'd gotten away with it.

"Nothing. Is Kelly home yet?" He said hurriedly, desperate to change the subject before he let something slip that he'd really regret. Liam let out a shrug and returned to his sunbathing, getting comfortable once more and letting his sunglasses fall back down onto his face. He knew that Nero was as stubborn as they come and wouldn't talk unless he wanted to, something that Nero himself appreciated hugely because he wouldn't push him like others did. Just one more thing on the list.

"No, she should be home any minute though." Liam replied. Nero nodded, unable to resist taking one last, lingering stare at Liam before turning and heading inside. God damn it if he'd been pent up before now he was wound like a damn jack in the box. Actually that reminded him, if Kelly was due home then that meant Kate was too and he'd promised to call her. It had been nearly three days since they'd even spoken over message and he was desperate to hear her voice right now.

Making up his mind Nero walked back inside and was about to head upstairs before he remembered his bag was in the living room where he'd tossed it earlier so he changed course, only to come within an inch of being knocked out cold as Kelly kicked the front door open with enough force to nearly break the wall it hit, yelling to announce her arrival at the same time.

"AH!" Nero yelled, jumping back in shock and staring wide eyed at his kid sister. Not that she was really a kid anymore. She already had a killer body and if things continued as they were she was well on track to end up as attractive as Liam. As if Nero's home life wasn't distracting enough as it was. Not that he was thinking about that right now as she burst out laughing the annoying little brat, making Nero scowl as his shock abated. This of course only made Kelly laugh even harder, clutching her sides.

"You... should've... seen... your... face." She spluttered out between peals of laughter, slumping sideways against the doorframe.

"Nice to see you too sis." Nero said dryly, shaking his head as he walked into the living room and extracted his phone battery from his bag. Still shrieking with laughter Kelly followed him in, collapsing on the couch beside him as he reinstalled the battery and turned on the phone.

"Oh... my... god... I'm crying... that was too funny." She managed, totally breathless as she wiped tears from her face, making Nero scowl even harder as he shoved her a bit.

"It wasn't _that_ funny." He said in exasperation.

"It was! It was!" She cried, breaking into a new wave of laughter as she kicked her feet in the air. Nero just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the phone as it booted up while Kelly sat up, grinning that evil grin as she mocked his reaction before breaking into fresh laughter. Once the phone was finally ready Nero pulled up Kate's number, listed as 'Bae' with a kiss emoji in his phone, Kate's work, and hit call.

"Shut up." Nero said, lightly slapping Kelly's shoulder to get her to quiet down, which she just managed to do, still sniggering under her breath as she lay down, resting her head in his lap as the phone dialed.

"If you're calling Kate don't bother. She said her phone was about to die and she wouldn't have a charger until tomorrow." Kelly said, grinning up at Nero as the phone went straight to voicemail. Nero nodded and put his phone away before something about what Kelly had said clicked with him.

"Wait so she wasn't at school?" He asked her, looking down at her as she played with the zipper on his jacket.

"Nah. Said she couldn't make it. Something about responsibilities. We didn't have long to talk." Kelly replied distractedly. She was focusing very hard on Nero's zipper but he could tell she was more upset about this than she was trying to let on. She and Kate were 'besties' in their speak and if Kate wasn't at school he knew Kelly would've been lonely.

"Hey. Don't bother. I can tell." He said, not even bothering to clarify what he was talking about since he knew she'd understand. Kelly did of course, that's how close they were. She just nodded and sniffed slightly, shifting into a sitting position and wrapping her arms around him, a gesture Nero reciprocated easily, embracing the sister that was closer to him than a best friend and planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. They stayed that way for a little while, Nero happy to let Kelly decide when she was ready to end the hug which she eventually did, giving him a smile as she extracted herself and stood up.

"Thanks bro. I should go do my homework." She said, letting her tail smack his snout softly as she turned to leave.

"You got it sis." Nero replied with an easy grin, leaning over as she walked off and grabbing her tail, giving it a gentle tug that made Kelly jump two feet in the air and squeal.

"NERO!" She cried, blushing furiously as she hugged her tail to her body and looking scandalised as Nero chuckled.

"Pay back." He said as he stood up as well. Kelly rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him before turning and bolting upstairs, the sound of the door slamming a moment later making Nero laugh once more as he headed for the front door.

"I'm going out for a bit!" He yelled, the message intended for Liam.

"Say hi to Kate, Lily and Sapphire for me!" Liam called back, the amusement clear in his voice. All three sisters adored Liam, Lily and Sapphire in particular and it was something that troubled Nero quite a bit even though he knew Liam wasn't that interested in them. Liam knew it was something Nero worried about and said that every time he went out just to annoy him.

"Screw you." Nero yelled back as he left, twirling his keys around his finger as he walked over to his car, a custom black and green '67 Camaro that he'd built himself and was perhaps the one thing he felt he had over his siblings. With a quick neutral check and a turn of the key the car roared to life, scaring several nearby birds and a cat as it woke before settling into a deep, slow lope that made Nero smile. Once it was ready he put the beast in gear and pulled out of the driveway, turning left in order to head towards Kate's estate. It was a ten minute drive and on the way Nero noticed one of those temporary florist stands on the side of the road and slammed on the breaks, making the car behind honk loudly as he pulled over. As he described the rather aged woman what he wanted and she prepared it for him Nero noticed a rather beautiful white rose, the nearly flawless flower reminding him of a memory from when he was much younger and had given a similar flower to Kelly on her birthday.

 _Flashback._

 _Nero walked over to Kelly, smiling like an idiot as he held the large rose behind his back._

 _"Sis." He said softly, almost stumbling over the word with excitement as he gently tapped her shoulder. Kelly turned around, her face lighting up with a bright, expectant smile as she saw Nero standing there._

 _"What's up bro?" She said, her smile widening as she noticed his hands behind his back and clasped hers together in front of her chest._

 _"I... er... Here!" Nero finally managed, blushing and looking at the ground as he thrust the flower out before him. Kelly inhaled a deep breath, her eyes practically sparkling as she looked at what was admittedly a beautiful flower. She spoke no words as she took it from him gently, mouth slightly agape as she stared at it. After a long moment of silence Nero started to get a little worried. Did she not like it? He straightened up, only to flinch in surprise as he realised that she was right in front of him, barely an inch away with the flower pressed against her chest._

 _"Nero... I love it." She whispered, standing up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek. Nero's eyes widened in surprise as he unconsciously raised a hand to gently touch the spot she'd kissed, staring at Kelly who stepped away a little, blushing furiously but still smiling gently._

 _End flashback._

Nero smiled to himself as he took the bouquet and handed over some cash, letting the lady keep the change as a tip. If he remembered correctly then Liam had seen he and Kelly that day and had taken photos of them, spending the next two weeks running around yelling about how cute they were and threatening to post the pictures online unless they did his chores.

With the flowers safely secured in the passenger seat Nero took off once more, the engine happily growling as he gave her some to get back up to speed. The rest of the trip was uneventful and slow thanks to the traffic but nothing could dampen Nero's mood at that moment. He was slightly concerned as to why Kate wasn't at school since he knew she loved it there but it was probably nothing major. As Nero pulled into Kate's street he planted his foot, the tires squealing and the engine screaming, shooting the car down the lane. Sure enough the ploy worked and as he pulled into Kate's driveway she was opening the front door. Just the sight of her made Nero's smile widen as he turned off the car and got out, the bouquet hidden behind his back.

"Nero!" Kate yelled, her voice almost reaching a higher pitch in her excitement as she ran over to him, jumping and throwing her arms around him.

"Hey baby." Nero replied, his smile just as wide as Kate's as they twirled slightly, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"I've missed you." Kate said as she buried her face into Nero's neck. She sounded a little choked up and a moment later Nero was surprised to feel some moisture on his fur.

"Kate... Baby. Are you crying?" Nero asked softly, rubbing her back a bit with his free hand. Kate didn't answer immediately, just nuzzling him a bit more and hugging a bit tighter. Seeing she wasn't going to immediately answer Nero just smiled, holding her a little closer and nuzzling her back, enjoying the soft feeling of her fur against his. Eventually Kate settled down and extracted herself slightly, taking a half step back so she could look at Nero without removing her arms.

"I'm sorry babe. I am okay. It's just I missed you. And then you were here. And you look so good. And you brought flowers..." Kate said, almost bursting back into tears as Nero gently wiped them from her face with his thumb, grinning at her. As she mentioned the flowers Nero remembered them and took them out, handing the bouquet over to Kate who broke into a smile.

"For the most beautiful girl alive." Nero said, placing his hands on Kate's neck and leaning in for a kiss that Kate eagerly responded to, their tongues dancing a tango. They stood that way for a long time, both greedily drinking in the other until they ran out of breath, breaking apart and breathing heavily as they gazed into one another's eyes. Nero opened his mouth, about to speak when someone beat him to it.

"Get a room lovebirds."

The voice came from behind them, both Kate and Nero jumping in surprise as they turned around to see the postman standing at the neighbours letterbox and who was somehow managing to give them a dry frown and an amused smirk at the same time. Kate blushed furiously at his words, the girl's sense of priority which had been overcome by her excitement at seeing Nero after so long returning to her.

"Come on, let's go in." She said, tugging gently at the hem on Nero's jacket as he gave the postman the bird with a grin, making him chuckle as he returned to his work and Nero turned back to Kate with a smile.

"Alright Kitten." Nero said, pecking her cheek as Kate blushed once more and smacked his arm, glaring daggers at him.

"I told you not to call me that!" She whispered furiously as she glanced nervously towards the retreating postman, wondering if he'd heard. He hadn't however, or if he did he made no sign of it as he got back in his van and with a sigh Kate turned to go inside, shaking her head as Nero rubbed his arm and followed her.

"So how come you weren't at school?" Nero said as they walked in and Kate got some cokes out of the fridge, handing one to Nero before taking his hand and leading him over to the couch. He'd noticed that she swayed her hips more whenever she was leading him around like this and as he watched her perfect ass he couldn't stop his thoughts heading into more exciting territory. He and Kate had never actually done it but they'd fooled around a little before, although Kate always stopped it before they went far, worried about the repercussions.

"... and so I had to take care of..." Kate's voice trailed off as she looked back at her boyfriend who clearly wasn't listening. After a second she raised her eyebrow and snapped her fingers under his nose, making Nero flinch in surprise.

"H-Huh? What? Sorry." Nero said sheepishly, looking at the floor and taking a quite drink.

"Hmmmm? What were you thinking about?" Kate said as she dropped onto the couch and pulled him down with her. Once they were seated she wrapped his arm around her before snuggling up against his chest; the combination of soft fur an warm, firm muscles was like her dream pillow.

"Oh... um... I was just... Well, I was thinking about you and how beautiful you are." Nero finally admitted, sliding his hand down Kate's side towards her waist as he leant over and gently bit her ear, just tugging on it in a way that made Kate let out a low cry, her cheeks lighting up as she arched her back.

"Baby please... Now isn't... We'll get caught." Kate managed to get out, hardly convincing as she all but quivered, gripping the couch as her legs squirmed slightly and her tail wagged back and forth in a way that begged for more.

"Maybe I don't care..." Nero said softly, starting to plant kisses on Kate's cheek and neck as his hand slid down into her back pocket, strong fingers grasping Kate's tight ass and making her flinch, the poor girl putty in her boyfriend's hands as she bit her lip gently, eyes tight shut.

"And besides... I can tell you want to." Nero added, what he did next making Kate gasp loudly, her eyes flying wide open as Nero ran his lips down onto her neck and bit down gently.

"Nero!" Kate cried breathlessly, her hands trying to push him away so half-heartedly that it barely even counted as a mock attempt to make him stop. She wanted him and they both knew it. Not to mention that Nero wasn't going to stop anytime soon, he was so pent up he felt like he would explode and with his stunning girlfriend squirming and moaning in his arms he was turned on like crazy. He was already hard, the zipper on his jeans set to break as he showed Kate no mercy, kissing and occassionally softly biting her neck and ears as his hands ran through her soft fur, up and down her sides and perfect belly that was just shy of showing abs.

"Fucking hell baby, you're so damn hot." Nero growled, taking Kate in his arms and rolling them over so that she was beneath him. The move made Kate gasp slightly and then giggle as she looked up at Nero who was grinning down at her, lust oozing from the pair of them as he toyed at the hem of her shirt with his finger. No matter how horny he was, Nero would never do anything without Kate's consent. Just as she opened her mouth to speak the pair were interrupted by someone nearby rather loudly clearing their throat.

'Shit. I'm dead.' Was the only thought that went through Nero's mind as he and Kate both froze, staring at each other as neither dared to look and see who had interrupted them. If it was Winston, or worse, Eve... Nero shuddered to think.

Kate was the first to react, tugging her shirt back down properly and turning to look at the newcomer, something that Nero did as well after a split-second of staring at his amazing girlfriend and curse whoever was listening that he wasn't about to be relieved his frustrations.

"I don't think this is what Mum had in mind when she said you should stay home to look after us." Sapphire said dryly, eyebrow raised as she gazed down at the guilty pair she'd caught red handed. She was wearing a dressing gown, and likely nothing else, Nero realised, not able to stop himself giving her a once over, especially her shapely legs. Sapphire was one half of Kate's younger twin sisters and both were stunning, almost as attractive as Kate herself, albeit a little young. Sapphire had nicer curves but Lily was marginally prettier with her flawless white fur and purple eyes so in Nero's mind they were roughly even.

"Oh, hey Saph." Kate said after a moment, chuckling nervously as Nero clutched his heart with relief now that he knew he hadn't been caught by Kate's parents.

"W-We... We were just-" Kate tried but Sapphire cut her off with a superior expression on her face.

"Don't even bother Kat. I saw plenty." She said shortly, the assertive tone making Kate shrink back a little.

"Don't tell Mum and Dad?" Kate whispered, her expression fearful as she all but begged her sibling for mercy.

"Don't tell them what?" A new voice said, it's owner appearing before them from behind Sapphire a moment later as Lily walked in, her gaze going from Sapphire to Nero and Kate, eyebrows rising as she took it in.

"Oh. So you don't want us to tell them that we walked in on you fooling around with your boyfriend while you were supposed to be taking care of us? Hey Nero." Lily continued, a smile slowly growing on her face as she considered the power the twins now had over their sister. Kate could only nod silently, trying to shrink down as small as possible while Nero just grinned at the twins. They were fun girls and more than once they'd been a blast to hang out with.

"Hey Lils. Saph. Not feeling well huh?" Nero said, tilting his head slightly in confusion as the two suddenly burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry Nero... It's just..." Lily began to explain before breaking into laughter once more, clutching Sapphire's shoulder for support as Sapphire tried to control herself a little to finish.

"It's hard to take you seriously when... Pfft." Sapphire tried but couldn't maintain her composure, just pointing to Nero's midriff before she and Lily left the room, laughing their heads off. Once they were gone Kate and Nero both looked down, the pair blushing as they say what the twins had been laughing about. Nero's cock. It was barely being contained by his pants and was extremely obvious. The two teenagers blushed hard as they met one another's eyes for a moment before breaking into laughter themselves, Nero leaning in to gently plant his lips against Kate's.

"They're gonna be hell later." Kate said once they'd broken apart. Nero knew that where siblings were concerned, blackmail was more than fair game. Hell, he'd 'swung both ways' on that very issue himself as it were, giving and receiving, the analogy making him chuckle internally.

"I'm sorry baby." Nero said in a mock whiney voice, giving Kate his best puppy dog eyes like he always did when he wanted something. It melted Kate's heart every time. She knew he was faking but it didn't help, she couldn't say no to that face.

"It's okay sexy. I'll have you make it up to me." She said with a seductive smile, reaching a hand down and gently grabbing his cock through his pants, making Nero groan slightly. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back slightly, desperately trying to reign in his overwhelming lust.

"Jesus Babe I want you so bad right now." Nero muttered, letting out another groan that was more of a growl, even showing some teeth as Kate lay below him, a sly grin on her face. She loved that Nero was so gentle yet she could make him show his animalistic side when no one else could.

"But. You'll. Have. To. Wait." Kate whispered, leaning forwards so she could whisper in his ear and giving his rock hard member a little squeeze on the last word. Once he realised what she'd said Nero let out a massive sigh of frustration and let himself fall, rolling slightly so that he was on the couch next Kate, looking up at the ceiling as he chuckled in disappointment. Kate was normally a serious girl, something that her parents insisted upon but when it came to Nero she had a major playful streak and was a serious tease.

"You're gonna kill me..." Nero muttered, Kate giving him a light laugh as she got up off the couch and headed for the kitchen.

"It won't be me if my parents come home and see you with that big thing on the couch."

 _Four hours later._

"Have you even considered that, like... The world. It's happening. Right now." Lily said, waving her hands in front of her to gesture to the wide world before letting her arms fall and leaning over to rest on Nero's shoulder. Since they'd been caught on the couch Kate's parents had been and gone and once they'd left Lily and Sapphire had decided they needed a little green and Nero had taken a few puffs as well. He knew his friend would be somewhat angry with him for it but hey, he was desperate and with how pent up he was this was the only thing he could think of until Kate finally gave in.

"Lily...?" Nero said now, tilting his head to look down at her. God she was pretty. She and sapphire were going to have no shortage of suitors in the future. Hell, from what he knew they were already lining up.

"Yeah?" Lily replied, a lazy smile on her face as she grabbed Nero's arm, using it as a body pillow.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Nero asked, unable to keep a straight face and breaking into laughter that Lily joined in on.

"I don't know." Lily replied as they started to calm down once more and she shifted to get a bit more comfortable.

"Don't know what?" Kate said, following Sapphire into the room and standing before Nero who didn't even want to blink as he looked up at her. Kate was so stunning that he couldn't stop the goofy smile on his face. When she noticed it Kate began to blush slightly, smiling back at him.

"Don't stare so much babe." She said sheepishly. Lily and Sapphire exchanged a glance after looking between the loving couple and both shrugged, giggling a little.

"We'll ah... leave you two it." Sapphire said, a knowing smile on her face as she walked over and grabbed Lily's arm. Lily didn't seem like she was going anywhere but Saph dragged her from the couch and towards the doorway.

"Aww... Can't we watch? You owe us Sis!" Lily yelled from the doorway, struggling against her twin.

"Have fun you two." Sapphire said, the parting words said just before she closed the door. Kate and Nero watched them go, both wearing amused smiles.

"Those two..." Nero muttered, shaking his head as he returned his attention to the heavenly figure before him, her curves more perfect than he could imagine possible on a female.

"So my big wolf. You like what you see?" Kate whispered seductively, running her hands down her sides and swaying her hips as she slowly walked towards Nero, placing her hands on his shoulders and mounting him, right there on the couch. Nero could barely even speak, just nodding and not tearing his eyes from the angel that was his girlfriend as his hands instinctively found her hips.

"Oh my god." Was all her could say after a long pause, his reaction making Kate giggle a little as she continued to sway her hips a little on his lap and Nero could've sworn that he was at risk of passing out with how quickly the blood rushed to his rapidly expanding member.

"Oh my! Someone is happy to see me." Kate said, the way she giggled even more making Nero realise that she and Sapphire must've been hitting the green some as well while they were washing the dishes. His serious, responsible Kate? Nero was shocked and it must've shown on his face because Kate stopped laughing and leaned in, giving him a little lick on the cheek.

"What's the matter Sugar? Cat got your tongue?" She whispered, their faces as close as could be without touching. He had always known she was his world but in that moment it was truer than ever, she was everything right then. Her warm and slightly muggy breath on his face, her hands on his neck, her weight on top of him, her luscious and soft fur, that perfect body, her intoxicating aroma. All of it combined to melt his heart and rev his engine like never before.

"You can have my tongue anytime Kitten." Nero whispered back once he recovered his senses somewhat from the overwhelming presence of the girl on his lap. Kate smiled at his use of the taboo nickname as the couple leaned in simultaneously, closing that final gap and embracing as their lips met in a passionate kiss. This one was slower than before, their tongues dancing a waltz with one another as their hands began to roam. Every inch of Kate was a new paradise and Nero fully intended to enjoy it all.

"Come on." Kate said after a little as she reached down and caught Nero's hand a split second before it slid down the front of her shorts. Taking his other hand as well she stood up, their eyes never leaving one another's as Kate lead Nero towards the stairs and up them. When he realised where she was leading him Nero's eyes lit up but after a second he frowned, looking her dead in the eye.

"Kate. Are you sure?" He asked, his voice totally serious. If they entered her bedroom then there was only one way this would go and he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer. Kate didn't answer his question immediately, just smiling that perfect smile as she lead him into her bedroom and closed the door behind them. As soon as Nero heard the lock click he knew she was serious and felt his heart start to beat faster as he knew this was actually happening. Nothing could've prepared him for what she did next though as she walked over to the bed and stood before him and slowly began to lift her shirt, Nero's eyes not missing a single moment as the garment slid over her body before being discarded to the floor.

"You too Baby. It's embarrassing just me." Kate whispered shyly, half covering herself as she blushed and half looked at Nero who shook his head to clear his shock and grinned easily, pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside as well. He'd never really had a problem with people seeing him undressed, in fact he hated clothes and usually tried to wear them as little as possible. The rest of the clothes quickly followed suit until the two stood with all revealed. Nero was tempted to just stand and drink in the masterpiece before him but he knew that this was Kate's first time and she was undoubtedly nervous so he did the only thing he could of. He walked straight over to her, knocked her hands aside, took her face gently in his hands and kissed her. Unlike last time where they'd played fair this time Nero took full advantage, his tongue sliding into Kate's mouth and forcing her to submit. She was totally tense and frozen at first but after a moment relaxed, all her nerves forgotten as she slid her arms around him and began to kiss him back.

"Take me." Kate whispered when they finally broke apart, the words leaving her perfect lips making Nero's heart skip a beat.

"I love you so much Kate." Nero replied as he lifted her up and placed her down on the bed, the only thing between them his slightly quivering member. Kate couldn't help but blush once more at Nero's statement, looking like she was about to cry as she covered herself once more.

"That's not fair. I love you too." She muttered, making Nero smile broadly as he leaned in and began to kiss Kate's face and neck. His hands, finally free, went straight to what he'd been denied, one grasping Kate's perky breast as the other slid down between her legs. Her slit was already wet with anticipating and his finger easily slid in, Kate's eyes going wide as she gasped and then moaned in pleasure. Nero just smiled wider at her reaction, toying with her nipple a bit while continuing to kiss at her nape.

"Oh god, Nero!" Kate gasped as he began to slide his hand back and forth, two fingers penetrating her as he started stimulating her clit with his thumb. As soon as his finger even brushed it Kate threw her head back and let out a suppressed scream, her hands on Nero's head. He kept at it for a bit as Kate moaned in his hands, her hands clutching at the blanket beneath them. Just as he felt she was getting close enough he stopped suddenly, slowly removing his fingers from inside Kate and leaning back onto his haunches.

"W-why did you stop?" Kate said, her voice full of concern and disappointment as she looked up at Nero who just winked at her. His fingers, like the sheet and Kate's pussy were slick with her juices and he slowly licked them clean before shuffling back a little and placing his hands on Kate's inner thighs. He leaned forwards and slowly spread her legs, planting a kiss on her ankle before slowly tracing his tongue along the inside of her leg, occasionally kissing her as he went. Just before he reached her dripping slit he stopped, moving back to her other ankle to repeat the process.

"Nero... P-please... No more teasing..." Kate whispered, eyes pleading with him as she looked down, playing with her breasts as Nero finished her other leg and hovered between her legs, grinning as he held her in anticipation. He waited another moment before giving in, giving her slit a gentle lick before positioning himself and plunging his tongue into her as deep as he could. As soon as he did Kate cried out in pleasure, gripping her breasts as hard as she could bear as she arched her back to force Nero's tongue deeper into her slick pussy. He was happy to oblige, spelling out the phrase 'I love Kitten' over and over as Kate gently bucked her hips and cried out loud enough for the whole street to hear.

Nero kept at it, greedily lapping at Kate's gorgeous dripping slit until she let out one final cry and came, her pussy tightening as she squirted straight into Nero's mouth and face. Nero didn't stop immediately, continuing as Kate quivered for a few more moments before collapsing onto the bed, breathing heavily and Nero sat up, licking his lips clean with a sly grin.

"Oh... my god... Babe that was amazing." Kate said breathlessly, looking up at Nero who just waited patiently for her to recover a little, smiling as he took in her flawless form on the bed before him. After giving her a few moments more to get her breath back Nero's smile widened as he tapped his cock a little, the eight inch monster standing at attention.

"Your turn." He said, to which Kate nodded and slowly shifted her gaze down to his member, swallowing nervously as she inspected it.

"O-okay..." Kate said apprehensively, rolling over and crawling across the bed to where Nero knelt. She'd glanced down to crawl over and when she looked back up she was so close it almost hit her in the face, making her squeak a little. His cock was roughly as big as her face and she didn't know if she could do it.

"It's okay Kitten. Just take it slow." Nero said softly, smiling gently as he ran a hand over her hair and brushed her fringe aside for her. With a nod and another nervous swallow Kate gingerly reach up, wrapping her slender fingers around the base, barely, and slowly leaning forwards to give the tip a little lick. With that Kate began to get more comfortable, slowly stroking his cock with her hand as she kissed and licked at the tip. Her ministrations were heavenly and Nero quickly began to moan softly, tensing his abs as he tried not to cum straight away as precum started leaking out, mixing with Kate's saliva. After a little longer Kate felt she was ready and put Nero's cock into her mouth, barely making it half way before she could fit no more in. Nero groaned loudly as she moved her tongue, running it all over his cock as he placed his hands on her head, forcing his cock a little deeper into her throat. The extra length made Kate gag a little and Nero let her off but instead of stopping she used the movement to begin bobbing her head back and forth. She snaked one her hands around and grabbed his ass for leverage, the other firmly gripping the base of his cock as she continued back and forth, using her tongue as best she could.

"Holy shit Babe that's so good. I'm about to-" Nero began before cutting short as he felt himself cumming. He put his hands on Kate's head and forced her to take two thirds of his cock into her mouth as he came, throwing his head back and moaning loudly as he unloaded shot after shot into Kate's mouth. Her eyes widened as he came, his throbbing cock shooting hot salty cum into her mouth. She desperately tried to swallow it all but there was too much and she forced herself off, just in time to be hit in the face by his final shot as she coughed, cum spilling out onto her breasts and the bed.

"S-sorry Kitten. You were too good." Nero said a little breathlessly, looking down at her apologetically as she looked at the cum that covered her body and wiped some off her face. After a moment she grinned up at Nero before rolling over and hoisting her ass in the air with her face in the sheets, the picture of submission.

"You can go again right?" She said suggestively, waving her ass a little. The site of her dripping slit before him was enough to drive all rational thought from Nero's mind, his cock swelling even larger than before as he grabbed Kate's ass firmly and positioned himself. Kate slightly but kept otherwise silent as Nero placed his cock against her dripping slit, the pair of them quivering in anticipation.

"Nero... Please... I can't wait any longer." Kate begged, turning her head to look back at him with pleading eyes.

"Alright Babe here I go. This might hurt a little okay?" Nero replied, slowly beginning to push his cock in as Kate nodded. As soon as he did so her eyes went wide and she squeaked, gripping the sheets tightly and moaning loudly into the bed. Nero shut his eyes as he continued, Kate was so tight he almost came again just from having the tip in. Despite the tight fit he was relatively easily able to slide his cock in, both he and Kate slick with love juices but soon he was blocked as he hit Kate's hymen. Nero leaned forwards and Kate turned slightly to meet him their lips meeting as Nero readied himself and pushed through it, Kate uttering a small cry into him as he forced his way through and entered her completely, all eight inches buried in Kate's pussy as juices leaked out.

Kate felt breathless with Nero inside her, she couldn't believe how big and hot he was. If was as if he was pressing against her lungs she was filled so completely, all her world was him in that moment. It had been painful when he'd entered her but even now the pain was receding, pushed back by the waves of pleasure emanating from the spot where they were joined as her pussy convulsed on his cock. She was already about to cum again and he hadn't even moved.

"I'm gonna start moving okay Kitten?" Nero said gently after a few moments, looking at Kate with eyes full of concern. Kate still couldn't find the breath to speak so she just nodded. As she did Nero readied himself and began sliding his cock out slowly, pulling back until just the tip was left in before burying himself once more. He continued this way, quickly setting up a slow rhythm and then beginning to pick up speed and power. In no time at all Kate was screaming in pleasure, desperate each time he pulled out to be filled again as she bucked her hips in time with Nero.

"Fuck! Fuck! Oh my god that's so good! Harder Baby!" Kate yelled, no longer caring who might here as she was pounded from behind, his heavy balls slapping against her ass with each thrust. Nero was moaning in pleasure himself, and, caught up in their fevered lust the pair began to approach climax at a rapid pace, each pushing the other to new heights of ecstasy.

"Babe, I'm gonna cum again." Nero said with a louder groan, giving one final thrust and lodging himself, knot and all, inside Kate who let out a scream of pain and unbelievable pleasure as he did so, her pussy tightening as she came, squirting out onto the bed sheets as Nero unloaded himself inside her, filling her with hot cum in a way that felt indescribably amazing. Nero quivered as he came, harder than he ever had before, his throbbing cock still sending cum into the sexy goddess beneath him.

"Kate baby, I love you so much." Nero said when he finally stopped cumming and the pair let themselves fall down onto the bed, still stuck together thanks to Nero's knot. They were both breathing heavily, an intoxication scent of sex filling the room and almost making them want to go again. Kate twisted herself, repositioning so she could face Nero and smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. Something that he gladly returned.

"I love you too baby. Remind me why we didn't do that sooner?" Kate replied, pushing her head up under Nero's chin to snuggle against him.

"I have no idea..." Nero muttered, rolling his eyes as he planted a kiss on Kate's forehead and pulled her closer.

"You're too amazing." He whispered as he shut his eyes, too quiet for Kate to head properly though she thought she knew what he said and kissed his chest, the pair falling asleep like that moments later, exhausted from their fun.


End file.
